


Necesidades.

by ZacGreen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dick está saliendo de la adolescencia, Dick tiene 20, Le comieron el mandado a Bruce, Ligero Bruce/Dick, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: — ¿Y tu sabes que esto es técnicamente acoso a menores? — preguntó con su tonito burlón, relajando su agarre sobre el acelerador.Tal vez sería bueno hacer una escala en su viaje a casa. Activo las pantallas de su visor, buscando la ubicación exacta.— Eso no parecía preocuparte mucho hace dos noches. — respondió el otro luego de un breve silencio. Podía notarse la sonrisa, incluso a través del comunicador.





	Necesidades.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es para una amiga, so¿? Intenté que fuera más o menos decente.
> 
> Mi tumblr esta abierto para todos.
> 
> https://dickietheagent37.tumblr.com/

Los gritos provenientes del despacho alertaron a Alfred de la tormenta. Dejó de limpiar las ventanas y alzó la vista para encontrarse con una escena terriblemente familiar en estos días. El inglés suspiró con cansancio y esperó a que la escena se desarrollara. 

 

Ah, y ahí venía el tifón. 

 

— ¡Esta familia no es una democracia, Dick!— exclamó Bruce, alterado como siempre que se trataba del Amo Richard. El hombre mayor seguía a un alterado chico por los pasillos. 

 

— ¡Puedes tomar esas ideas y metertelas por el…! — la cara de Dick estaba roja, por la ira o la frustración, era difícil decirlo. 

 

Aun así Alfred decidió que era momento de intervenir e interrumpió al jovencito con un calmado pero claro:

 

— Cuidado con esa boca, Maestro Dick. — y luego pasó su vista del joven exaltado pero avergonzado al hombre que había criado como a un hijo, indicándole que no era el momento. 

 

Bruce miró contrariado al mayordomo, y respiró hondo. Observó cómo su hijo mayor caminaba por el pasillo, se despedía cariñosamente de Alfred y le dedicaba una furiosa mirada antes de irse. 

 

El hombre había intentado de todo para evitar esos enfrentamientos últimamente, pero no lograba hacer que Dick perdiera la oportunidad de reñirle. Y él no pensaba dejar pasar esa actitud por alto. El problema era que Alfred parecía estar del lado del muchacho últimamente, y le daba oportunidades para huir como esas. 

 

E intentó reprocharle a su padre con la mirada, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una expresión burlona de Alfred. 

 

Ah, así es como se siente. 

  
  
  


Dick presionó el acelerador de su motocicleta a fondo. No le preocupó mucho pasarse algunas leyes de tránsito en el camino, solo quería salir de Gotham y del territorio del murciélago lo más pronto posible. 

 

Recibió una llamada entrante, de un número que conocía bien. El ex Robin respondió la llamada sin pensarlo demasiado, dirigiéndose hacia la autopista que lo llevaría a Nueva York. 

 

— ¿Sí sabes que la mayoría de los accidentes automovilísticos son causados por adolescentes? 

 

Una voz grave salió del comunicador, haciendo sonreír a Dick. De fondo se podía escuchar una pelea, pero Dick se mantuvo tranquilo. Apenas se escuchaba una leve agitación en su interlocutor, lo que significaba que estaba bien. 

 

— ¿Y tu sabes que esto es técnicamente acoso a menores? — preguntó con su tonito burlón, relajando su agarre sobre el acelerador. 

 

Tal vez sería bueno hacer una escala en su viaje a casa. Activo las pantallas de su visor, buscando la ubicación exacta. 

 

— Eso no parecía preocuparte mucho hace dos noches. — respondió el otro luego de un breve silencio. Podía notarse la sonrisa, incluso a través del comunicador. 

 

Ese tono petulante, junto con el recuerdo hizo que Dick se mordiera el labio. 

 

— Eso no… No es lo mismo. — repitió con paciencia. 

 

Era algo que había estado ocurriendo últimamente. Cuando habían regresado de Tamaran, las cosas con Kori estaban mal. Con Bruce ni hablar, lo de esta noche había sido una pequeña discusión. Y reconocía que muchas veces solo estaba siguiendo un impulso. 

 

Quería estar enojado con Bruce, buscaba excusas para estarlo. Así por lo menos no tenía cabeza para pensar en lo mucho que quería estar con él. Slade solía aguantar su mierda mucho más que otras personas hasta el punto justo, para luego ponerlo en su lugar. Y eso era bueno, jodidamente bueno. Ayudaba a calmar esa comezón que lo invadía siempre que discutía con Bruce. Era algo que no parecía molestar al mercenario. Incluso a veces ayudaba el hablar con él. 

 

— ¿No es lo mismo que esa noche o no es lo mismo que todas las veces pasadas? — preguntó Slade, y de fondo se escuchaba un tiroteo. Luego hizo un ruido de sorpresa, seguido por una risa. — Es grosero rastrear a las personas cuando se preocupan por ti. 

 

Dick se rió sin querer. Y se enfadó por ello, no se suponía que estuviera haciendo así el tonto, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo de todas formas.

 

— Ah, pero te tengo. — canturreó el pajarito, aprovechando que podía encubrir su enfado con un poco de humor. 

  
  
  


Slade nunca fue un buen hombre. Ni en sus mejores momentos. Aunque tampoco era algo que lo mortificara. Eso hacía bastante irónico que el antiguo Robin lo hubiese buscado cuando tuvo problemas con el murciélago. Pero su interés por el muchacho no disminuía con el paso del tiempo, y no iba a alejarlo teniéndolo ahora en bandeja de plata. 

 

Si para tenerlo debía soportar un tanto de lloriqueos de adolescente enamorado, por él estaba bien. No era un hombre celoso, desde un inicio había asumido que tendría que trabajar al chiquillo por mucho tiempo y estaba dispuesto a disfrutar del proceso. La paciencia, esa sí era su fuerte. 

 

Terminó con el asunto que había tomado su tarde, y mientras se limpiaba, decidiendo si dejar los cuerpos allí o hacer algo al respecto, se concentró en su ropa. 

 

Si el pajarito vendría a visitarlo, entonces probablemente necesitaba una ducha. Y volver al piso que había rentado para ese trabajo. No era mucho, pero si era suficiente para lo que harían. Guardó sus armas y con cierta pereza miró la escena, optando por retirarse tan pronto como se hubiera deshecho de cualquier prueba que comprometiera su ubicación. 

 

_ Aunque importa una mierda si tienes al pajarito azul sobre ti,  _ razonó consigo mismo. Ese pensamiento fue rápidamente reemplazado con la afirmación de que solamente lo encontraba por qué él así lo permitía. Porque él definitivamente no tenía una debilidad extraña por el niño. 

 

Recogió los cuerpos, apilándolos todos en un contenedor mientras buscaba algo que le ayudará. Normalmente no era tan descuidado, pero en su defensa su atención se estaba yendo a otro lado. 

 

Era hora de recibir a su vigilante preferido. 

  
  
  


Dick aparcó la motocicleta frente a un bar, puesto que la ubicación del mayor indicaba que se encontraba fuera del establecimiento. Se sacó el casco, y escaneó la entrada con la mirada en busca de un perfecto cabello rubio platinado, así como de el cuerpo mayor del asesino más letal del mundo. Inconscientemente se estaba mordiendo el labio, anticipando la noche que pasarían. 

 

Era solo para desahogarse, seguía diciéndose en su mente. O en una parte de ella. 

 

Ni siquiera había bajado de la motocicleta cuando dos grandes manos tenían su cintura presa, y su espalda chocó con un sólido pecho que reconocería donde fuera. Dick tuvo que esforzarse por luchar contra la sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios. 

 

— Alguien está distraído. — le dijo el hombre al oído, rozando su nariz en la mejilla del muchacho. — Podría haberte matado, niño.

 

Aquel gesto logró encender todas las alertas de Richard, que se giró repentinamente, ignorando -o al menos intentando- como toda su piel se erizaba. Frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa petulante de Slade, y la vergüenza en conjunto con sus ansias agitaron su ánimo. 

 

— No has podido hacerlo, y llevas intentándolo por años.— declaró apartando su mirada, colocando el casco entre sus piernas. Aunque no hizo nada por apartar al mercenario. 

 

Slade bufó rodando su ojo bueno, y usó la diferencia de tamaños para acorralar al acróbata. 

 

— Todos tienen dificultades técnicas — pasó su mano derecha por el abdomen del chico, presionandolo contra su cuerpo y evitando que huyera. —  Como tú, hoy. 

 

El hombre mayor se divirtió cuando en los bebés azules del pajarito refulgió la furia con intensidad y la bonita boca se apretó en una línea recta de disgusto. No ocultó lo complacido que estaba al dar en el clavo. 

 

— ¿Qué ocurrió con tu papi, Richard? — preguntó con la voz ronca. 

 

Si fue la pregunta, o el nombre en esa boca, Dick no lo pensó mucho. Solo dejo salir un hondo suspiro y puso su mirada en el pavimento. 

 

— ¿Podemos irnos? — preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque estaba cómodo en el pecho del adulto.

 

Slade estaba montado prácticamente, así que se encogió de hombros. Pasó su otra mano por la cadera del niño, dándole espacio sin alejarse. 

 

— 3 manzanas a la derecha y 4 a la izquierda. Podemos quedarnos a dormir allí. — fueron sus indicaciones al tiempo que el chico arrancaba. 

 

El viaje fue en silencio, porque Slade no tenía mucho que decir y Dick lo agradecía. El hombre era de pocas palabras y eso lo hacía un perfecto escucha cuando no estaba intentando molestarlo sobre algo. 

 

Conforme avanzaron, el clima decidió que era un buen momento para armonizar con Dick. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpearon el suelo cuando llegaron al piso que Slade indicaba. 

 

— Necesitas descansar. Y comer algo decente. — señaló el hombre, ladeando su cabeza, tronando así cuello sin detenerse a mirar. 

 

Dick suspiró y empujó la motocicleta hasta un lugar seguro en el estacionamiento. Luego buscó al hombre y echó a correr para alcanzarlo.

 

El lugar era sencillo, pero tampoco es como que fueran a necesitar mucho. La sala era pequeña, y totalmente despersonalizada. Había dos sofás, una mesa de centro y una vieja televisión. Al fondo podía verse un comedor-cocina. 

 

Era el tipo de lugar que debía hacer felices a los tipos como Slade, pensó Dick, perfecto para huir sin dejar rastros. Sonrió ante la idea. Le gustaba pensar que él siempre podría hallar a Slade en donde fuera. 

Su vista pasó a la figura bien construida de Slade, dejando una chaqueta de cuero en el sofá más pequeño, de espaldas a Dick. 

 

— Entonces, ¿Quieres contarme qué ocurrió o vas a pasar directo a los…? — comenzó el hombre, antes de que Dick lo empujara al sofá y se montara en su regazo. 

 

El mercenario suspiró, tomando el mentón del chico para mantenerlo atento. Su otra mano cubrió la parte de su espalda baja, deteniéndolo justamente como debía. Coló esa mano por debajo de la ropa, escalando a paso lento por la espalda tierna del chico. Podía ver cómo el adolescente -Aún era uno, tenía que recordarse- de pronto contenía la respiración y apoyaba su trasero en el regazo del mercenario. 

 

— Slade… — ronroneó, entrecerrando los ojos. El acróbata estaba muy a favor de ignorar el hecho de que a Bruce no le había parecido bien que tuviera momentos privados. Privados significaba que el murciélago no sabía en dónde y qué hacía. — Necesito…

 

— Necesitas relajarte, Niño — dijo con la voz baja, en una especie de gruñido.

 

Liberó el rostro del pajarito para acompañar la mano que delineaba el cuerpo tenso del joven titán. Estaba trazando pequeños círculos con sus pulgares por la espalda desnuda, deshaciendo cualquier nudo que pudo haber azotado ese bonito cuerpo. 

 

Dick resopló un poco enfadado. Estaba consciente de lo mal que eso estaba. Slade había intentado matarlo muchas veces a él y a sus amigos, con las mismas manos que ahora lo acariciaban tan bien. Y estaba molesto, molesto con Bruce por ser tan controlador, molesto con Kori por ser tan despreocupada, molesto con los titanes por no comprender los líos en los que se estaba metiendo, y molesto con Slade porque esas manos eran una delicia. 

 

Miró al único ojo bueno del mercenario mientras se relamía los labios, y empujó su rostro para buscar la boca del hombre. 

 

Esos labios partidos, mucho más experimentados que los suyos lo recibieron con paciencia, empujando su lengua dentro. Dick gruñó, y presionó su entrepierna contra Slade. Poco a poco crecía su entrepierna, haciéndose dura y caliente. Y Slade estaba allí, dispuesto a complacerlo y darle lo que necesitaba aún si Dick se negaba. 

 

Los labios gruesos lo abandonaron y se acercaron a su oído para besar la piel detrás de la oreja, eran besos duros, calmados que lo hacían sentir en paz. 

 

— Slade… Mnh… No deberías. — musitó con los ojos cerrados y los dedos hundidos en el cabello platinado. — Yo no debería. 

 

La risa franca y burlona de Slade lo siguió, así como como los dedos que bajaron ahora a su culo. 

 

— No, no deberíamos. — admitió deslizando el pantalón del chico y se detuvo a medio camino. — Pero, eso nunca me ha detenido. No voy a empezar ahora solo porque quieres pretender ser el mocoso engreído que creen que eres. Yo sé lo que en verdad quieres. 

 

Dick gimió cuando los dientes perfectos se hundieron en su cuello y suspiró. Su ropa interior y sus pantalones de pronto eran demasiado ajustados sobre todo cuando era tan consciente de cómo crecía el bulto en la entrepierna de Slade. Arrugó la frente, anticipando lo que vendría. 

 

— No soy engreído. — replicó tirando del cabello platinado con firmeza, y arañó levemente el pecho del mercenario. — Tampoco soy un mocoso. 

 

Slade enarcó la ceja de su ojo bueno y usó la diferencia de tamaños para empujarlo hacia el colchón del sofá. Con el muchachito boca abajo, inmóvil se dio el lujo de ir sacando los pantalones del camino, al igual que los calzoncillos. Él ayudo un poco con su camiseta. La chaqueta había sido olvidada en algún momento. 

 

— Niño, eres el monumento al ego adolescente. — respondió el mayor contra la nuca del muchacho, sujetando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, metiendo una pierna entre las del joven. — Te encanta que te diga lo bueno que eres. 

 

Dick gimió, retorciéndose contra el hombre. Podía sentir la erección detrás de él, y buscaba su contacto. Pero escuchar la declaración de mayor lo hizo derretirse en serio. 

 

— Yo no… — comenzó a negar, pero una enorme mano estaba separando las mejillas de su trasero y dedos gruesos tanteaban la entrada. 

 

— Oh. Por favor, continúa. — el tono condescendiente de Slade indicaba cuán divertido estaba. El hombre disfrutaba mucho escuchar la serie de razones por las que lo que hacían estaba mal, y como esas razones poco a poco se volvían nada frente a la situación. Era uno de sus muchos placeres al estar con el niño. Azotó con fuerza el trasero expuesto un par de veces, obteniendo un grito como recompensa. 

 

— Nnh… Eres peligroso… — comenzó Dick, con la voz tensa cuando sintió la barba picar contra su piel suave, bajando por su espalda y más allá. Alzó sus caderas aun así, contra todo lo que su conciencia decía. — No debería haberte buscado… — admitió entre dientes. 

 

Slade se regodeó con el tono necesitado de Dick, y buscó sobre la mesita de estar lo que había comprado antes de irse al bar. Tomó un pequeño contenedor, cuyo contenido vertió entre ambas mejillas, dejando que resbalara hacia abajo, bueno y lento. Humedeció la entrada  así, empujando un dedo lentamente dentro. 

 

El muchacho jadeó el nombre de Slade religiosamente, cuando el dedo se hundió en su esfínter hasta que hizo tope con sus nudillos. Dick se mordió los labios, conteniendo la respiración cuando ese dedo comenzó a entrar y salir de él. 

 

— Sabes que soy exactamente lo que querías. — gruñó el hombre,extendiendo sus nalgas solo por el morbo de ver como su dígito desaparecía en el chico. — Eres un hombre inteligente, Dick. Sabías muy bien lo que pasaría desde que llegaste a ese bar. 

 

El que Slade lo reconociera, y de hecho señalará algo que ya sabía hizo gemir a Dick. Trató de alzar sus caderas un poco más pero solo obtuvo un fuerte empujón para mantenerlo en donde estaba, cortesía de la mano áspera del asesino. Claro que Dick jadeó infeliz con su situación e hizo un esfuerzo por desobedecer. 

 

— Sh… — le dijo el mayor con dulzura fingida, afianzando su agarre en el niño a medida que empujaba un segundo dígito en él. — Sabías perfectamente lo que te haría. Tú lo querías. — la voz ronca e imperturbable se perdió en el aire. 

 

— Eres un imbécil. — reprochó Richard con los dientes apretados, el segundo dedo había entrado con algo de trabajo, y se recuerda que todas las veces anteriores fue igual de difícil. No es que él no se toque a sí mismo de esa forma, pero… Simplemente no puede. Los dedos de Slade son bastante más grandes que los suyos, e incluso alcanzan lugares que él no puede tocar. — Ah… Slade, solo… Hazlo. — gruñó molesto porque su propia polla estaba bastante dura, reaccionando bien a las caricias del hombre. 

 

— ¿Hacer qué? — preguntó con honestidad, el hombre agregando otro dígito al menor. Tenía tres de sus dedos en el apretado agujero, con su mano libre volviendo a golpear las nalgas expuestas. El pajarito cantó dulcemente, para su deleite — No importa cuánto te haga esto, ¿no? Siempre vuelves tan húmedo y tan bueno. — murmuró besando el final de su espalda, allí donde la curva de su trasero se volvía más pronunciada. Luego bajó sus labios, persiguiendo el estrecho pasaje hasta que finalmente su boca completó los juegos de su mano. 

 

Dick exclamó antes de morderse los labios, perdiendo su ingeniosa réplica cuando en lugar de uno de los dedos, la lengua del mayor comenzó a abrirlo. La diferencia de texturas, de movimientos, lo iba a matar. Pero decidió que no era tan malo acabar así, temblando de placer entre los brazos del hombre más letal de la tierra. 

 

— Si no paras… — advirtió, perdido en las sensaciones. — Slade, por favor… — un tono más sútil, debería funcionar con el asesino. Dick lo sabía, a pesar de lo mucho que detestaba suplicar. 

 

_ Amas hacerlo,  _ su voz interior decidió molestarlo y recordarle lo bien que se sentía lloriquear por algo para obtenerlo. Así era con Slade. 

 

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, niño? — insistió con la voz un poco más afectada. 

 

Eso animó a Dick. Tal vez él era el que estaba en peores condiciones, pero maldición si Slade no estaba deseándolo. 

 

— Por favor… Slade — ahí estaba suplicando de nuevo, pero valía la pena. Eso se decía. — Te necesito — ronroneó, arqueando su columna y ofreciéndose. — Te necesito dentro. 

 

El hombre gruñó. Una cosa era jugar con la idea. Richard lo buscaba porque necesitaba calmar sus ansias y estrés, y él lo sabía. Pero escucharlo verbalizar esa necesidad era… Bueno, su voluntad y paciencia tenían límites. 

 

Sacó sus dedos de la entrada, y con relativa calma, se bajó los pantalones. La camisa abotonada perfectamente se perdió de la misma manera en que antes lo hiciera la chaqueta de Dick, que gimió ante el contacto del cuerpo desnudo. 

 

— Amas esto tanto… ¿cierto? — preguntó el hombre mayor, recuperando las caderas del chico. Niveló el trasero expuesto, poniéndolo a  la altura perfecta para encajar con su cuerpo, y deslizó su erección entre las mejillas del acróbata. 

 

— ¡Sí... ! — Dick se atragantó con sus propias palabras, en cuanto sintió la polla azotar suavemente contra su agujero fruncido. — Dios, Dios, lo amo. Necesito eso en verdad. — lloriqueó el pajarito, echandose hacia atras en busca de alivio. — Te necesito. 

 

— Lo sé. — el tono de Slade fue suave, en contraste con el brusco movimiento con el que se enterró en el esfínter húmedo y apretado. Un ronco sonido proveniente de su garganta anunció el placer.— Siempre te doy lo que necesitas, ¿no niño?

 

Dick se sentía un desastre, pero no estaba avergonzado de ello. Quería esto mismo desde un inicio, y amaba todo el juego previo que lo había llevado ahí. Un ronroneo de placer escaló por su garganta cuando se vio abierto por completo. Era tan bueno estar lleno, y tan despreocupado. 

 

— Slade… — gimió, chillando con la voz ronca cuando la longitud dentro de él retrocedió, comenzando a prepararse para recibir con fuerza el empuje. Las caderas firmes y ridículamente perfectas del adulto se estrellaron contra él, y Dick supo que su rostro estaba deformándose por el placer. El empuje se repitió, y Dick llevó una de sus manos a su propia erección. — Más… Necesito más… — jadeante giró su rostro para ver una expresión complacida en su amante. 

 

— Ahí está, el pequeño mocoso malcriado que eres. — gruñó el hombre.  _ Te encanta verlo,  _ se dijo Slade a sí mismo. — ¿Más duro? — adivinó, sujetando la cadera del niño para hundirse en él con más fuerza, enterrándose hasta las bolas en él. — ¿Más lento? — y disminuyó la velocidad, aunque la fuerza bruta con la que se lo estaba follando era la misma. — ¿Más que?

 

El acróbata estaba encantado. Y si no estuviera muy ocupado persiguiendo su propio orgasmo hubiera encontrado algo que decir, pero estaba perdido en el atractivo perfil del mercenario, contento con ser sometido así. Físicamente estaba a la merced de Slade, lo sabía. Pero él estaba obteniendo justo lo que quería. 

 

— Todo… Más de todo… — sonrió con esfuerzo, y no se negó cuando una de sus piernas fue manipulada, para cambiar de posición. Pasó su miembro por encima de la cabeza del hombre lo más elegantemente posible dadas sus circunstancias, y abrazo esa cadera estrecha con ambas piernas, con los ojos entrecerrados. — Slade, Slade. 

 

Pronunció el nombre un par de veces más, cuando los labios descuidados del otro cayeron por su pecho, humedeciendo sus pezones y marcando su clavícula. Cerró sus brazos en torno al hombre, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello desordenado y la espalda plagada de cicatrices. Se movía animosamente contra el cuerpo más grande, apoyándose de sus piernas alrededor de Slade. 

 

— Esta bien niño, puedes hacerlo. — concedió el adulto, esta vez buscando sus labios, satisfaciendo el deseo de Dick de contacto. De esa forma ahogó los gruñidos de placer que habían estado pugnando por salir desde un inicio. — Déjame ver lo bueno que eres…

 

Y esa fue la muerte de Richard. Llegó con fuerza manchando el sillón viejo con su semilla al igual que parte de su vientre, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba desde su centro hasta las puntas de sus dedos. Si llamó de nuevo a su amante, no lo recordaba bien. Seguramente así era. 

 

Simplemente necesitaba eso. Sintió bien cuando su compañero lo siguió, derramándose dentro de él. 

 

Había sido intenso, como todas las otras veces en las que se prometió que no haría esto de nuevo. Así que echó su cabeza hacia atrás, descansando. Su cuerpo perdió fuerza poco a poco y mientras recuperaba de nuevo su conciencia dejó que el mayor cuidara de él. 

 

— Supongo que esto no va a volver a pasar. — dijo el hombre luego de unos segundos o minutos, No lo sabía. 

 

Dick elaboró una sonrisa agotada, tirando del cuerpo más grande para tenerlo a su lado. 

 

— Hasta que lo necesite de nuevo, tal vez. — bromeó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del mercenario, para descansar. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, hice lo que pude. 
> 
> Slade me quedó un poco flojo but, no me arrepiento.


End file.
